


Changed Circumstances

by carmillahey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillahey/pseuds/carmillahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waterpark AU in which Clarke hates water with a burning passion and Lexa is a mysterious stranger who is about to become not so mysterious, and not so much of a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events (and almosts) that occurred when my good buddy™ Rose went to a waterpark.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy one year friend anniversary, you clexa loving fuck.
> 
> enjoy this shitty one shot that I wrote specifically for you.

 

It is without a doubt that, Clarke Griffin, under any and every circumstance possible, absolutely, does not like water. Sure, it's vital to life. It quenches our thirst, hydrates us, keeps us cool in the summer, heck, we are made of it. But that doesn’t change the fact that she would rather be floated off into space, choking on her own lungs, than partake in the act of “swimming.”

And yet, here she is, at the biggest water park in her entire state.

Why you ask?

Her half brother, Bellamy, decided celebrating his birthday at the place Clarke would hate the most was an excellent idea.

“C’mon sis, it won’t be so bad. Go down a few water slides, sit in the wave pool, sun bathe.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

He chuckles and jogs away towards his group of friends.

Clarke was restless, traveling back and forth between different attractions at the park. She visited the water slide, spectating with amusement as kids rush up the stairs, goofy parents trailing behind shouting warning of caution. Then the wave pool, where she witnessed couples with small children, lifting them above the waves with a laugh and reckless pre-teens, water fighting and screaming. She plops down on a lounging chair, sunglasses hiding her stares as she continues to people watch.

After dozens more of families and groups of teens pass by, one specific person caught her eye. Her body, fit, slender legs going on for miles and toned arms appearing to be cut from marble. Gorgeous curly brown hair, falling over her shoulders in waves, a smile like the sun and her eyes; her eyes were Clarke’s favorite part. Dark and glossy, a window to her soul. This mysteriously beautiful girl has a story.

And Clarke wants to know it.

But she hasn’t even noticed the blonde haired girl.

Clarke lets out a long sigh, as the woman abruptly gets up, wandering off to most likely enjoy the park.

So much for meeting the _literal_ woman of her dreams.

 

-

 

Around 2 o’clock, Clarke decides to head over to the sauna. When she enters, oddly enough no one else is in there. She sits down, closing her eyes and leaning back. Simply basking in the steam around her, she relaxes significantly, all the stress of the day escaping through her pores. The heat courses through her body is the only thing left on her mind.

She remains like that for about 5 minutes before she hears the sound of the door delicately opening and closing again. Clarke doesn’t bother looking at who it is because it’s probably some half naked old man.

The person sits in the far corner of the room, across from her. Everything is quiet, except the sound of steam filling the room and her own breathing. Out of curiosity (which will end up killing her someday), Clarke opens one eye to get a glimpse of her steam partner.

It’s the dark haired woman from earlier.

 

Clarke feels like the temperature in the room is now scorching.

_Did someone turn up the heat?_

Her heart pounding in her chest but she can’t tear her gaze from the unsuspecting brunette. She’s captivating, radiating an air of gentle but strong vibes. The woman is not looking, so Clarke figures there is no harm done is simply admiring.

She is dripping in sweat, the droplets beading and cascading down her form. She watches as the brunette's hair become frizzy, some how, more wild than before. Her makeup begins to run down her face (seriously though, who wears make up to a water park?!) creating black streaks similar to war paint.

_She looks like a racoon!! … A jaw droppingly gorgeous racoon._

Clarke lets out a chuckle, a little too loud for being alone with this stranger in the sauna, when nothing remotely funny was said.

The woman’s eyes fly open, examining at her counterpart with a tilted head.

In response, Clarke immediately averts her gaze, choosing to look at the floor which is suddenly very, _very_ interesting.

When she finally looks back up, the woman seems to have forgotten the awkward slip up because she’s busy whipping the smudged black mess off her face.

She takes this opportunity to keep admiring her features from a slight distance.

Again, Clarke finds herself mesmerized.

She thinks she might be going crazy from the heat.

_I gotta get out of here soon._

The flustered blonde was so far gone in her own little world that she failed to realize the woman was smirking at her.

She had been caught red handed (sweaty handed maybe?).

Clarke clears her throat weakly out of embarrassment, going to stand up and rush out when she hears a voice. It’s angelic, crisp. Very practiced, as if she had been preparing to speak all this time.

“Hey, I’m Lexa.” she starts, throwing the ruined towel in hand onto the ground.

“Uh, Clarke.” her voice wavers a bit.

 

The woman no, _Lexa_ , slowly raises her hand, inviting Clarke to shake it.

She hesitantly stands up and firmly fits her palm into Lexa’s.

It’s awkward to say the least, both of their limbs are extremely sweaty and their grips kind of fumble. But she is surprised when Lexa merely laughs it off.

Before Clarke loses her nerve, she sits down beside the woman, leaving enough space to be deemed appropriate for strangers.

“So what brings you to the waterpark today, Clarke?”

“It’s my brother’s birthday but I- I don’t even like water.”

The corners of Lexa’s mouth turn down somewhat, but she doesn’t ask for an elaboration.

“And you’re here? You must really love your brother, huh?”

Clarke shortly debates on whether to bend the truth or not, but decides honesty is the best route here, especially if she wants to… make a new _“friend”_.

 

“He’s okay, I did it.. because.. well I don’t really know why.”

She pauses, shyly looking up at Lexa for the first time since her caught admiration, before continuing,

“What brings you here?”

“I’m from a couple towns over and my family decided it would be a nice day trip.”

“What town?” Clarke inquires, hoping to the gods that she is close in residence.

“Ton DC.”

The blonde tries to contain a smile, managing to answer back that she lives in the town over.

“I’m pretty sure we weren’t supposed to be in here this long.”

Clarke shrugs.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“I would like that very much.”

 

-

The two spend the next hour or so hanging around one of the enormous regular pools located on site, talking and getting to know one another. The taller girl occasionally swimming around while Clarke casually hangs her legs inside the water, dangling freely.  

Clarke learns that Lexa Woods is 21, goes to community college studying forensics. She absolutely loves history, specifically wars, but chose to keep it as an interest rather than using that passion to pursue a career. She is a trained fighter in martial arts and has 2 dogs, named Indra and Gustus (nicknamed Gus) whom she spoils like actual small children. (Clarke tried to argue for the dogs, bringing up health concerns with a teasing lilt in her voice. “Look, as much as I hate to be a downer, they don’t live long. Why not give them the experience of a lifetime?” she shrugs.)

Lexa learns that Clarke Griffin is 19, born of one Abigail Griffin with an ass of a half brother named Bellamy, is an artist. Instead of going to college, she would rather work and pave her own way, which Lexa finds very courageous. She loves music almost as much as art, and is as queer and feminist as they come.

A fond silence has been settling between them. Lexa is completely shocked that for once in her life, it doesn’t feel awkward or forced.

“Clarke.”

“Hm?”

“What is it about water that you don’t like?”

Clarke’s palms begin to sweat against the rough surface of the pool flooring, taking a deep breathe in and letting it out slowly. She tries to keep calm, willing her face to stay emotionless but it’s proving very hard.

Somewhere deep down she finds the courage to continue.

“My father drown when I was 11.”

The brunette only nods placing her hand lightly on top of Clarke’s knee.

“I wasn’t with him when it happened, which I suppose made it better. But honestly, I’ve been afraid of water since.”

“Can you swim?”

“I don't know how.”

She turns her head to stare at Clarke’s reflection in the water.

“It’s fun.” she states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Seems like it.”

The taller girl begins motioning at Clarke, before offering a quiet,

“Let me teach you how.”

“Lexa, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“I won’t make you.” she counters, recognizing the apprehension on Clarke’s face.

“Look, it might be important later on.”

A scoff.

“Have you ever seen one of those movies where the main girl is afraid of water? She’s at a party her best friend practically dragged her along to and some douchebags decide it would be a good idea to throw an unsuspecting, innocent girl, who can’t swim might I add, into the pool without warning.”

Clarke features immediately soften, a look of open admiration upon her face, especially after Lexa finishes with,

“I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you trust me, Clarke?”

_(her heart skips a beat every time she says her name)_

_Yes._

Clarke nods steadily, holding her gaze.

“C’mon then, meet you in the shallow end.”

Clarke follows Lexa as she swims towards the steps that lead into the pool.

She looks at the woman in front of her in awe. Clarke wasn’t expecting to meet her, let alone become friends. And now she’s helping her attempt to overcome one of her biggest fears, something no one has ever done with her. A beautiful beyond belief, intelligent, girl cares for her.

She’s grateful to say the least.

Now facing each other at the steps, Lexa says,

“We’re going to start basic.”

“Let’s do this.”

“I’m going to teach you how to float first.”

They make their way into the water, until they are about hip deep.

Clarke leans backwards as Lexa places her hand on the blonde’s back, one on the upper half and another, resting on the small of her back. The warmth radiating from her palms makes Clarke’s muscles tingle. The initial panic she feels caused by being in the water lingers as she is now is laying on the water, with Lexa’s support.

Being in the water for the first time is.. weird. The feelings of weightlessness and the muffled sounds make Clarke a little nervous. She figures she just needs some time to get accustom to the new setting.

 

“So when do I float?”

“You already are. Keep still, with your butt upward.”

Lexa had removed her hands quite soon after she was situated. She had been floating all on her own. After a moment, Clarke moves to stand again, thanking her profusely. The wide smile on the other girls face is a thank you enough.

Next she demonstrates some simple swimming techniques like how to hold your breath efficiently or how to move your body while submerged as Clarke watches from her place in the shallow water. Nerves are circling in the pit of her stomach, rising up towards her throat and heart.

Lexa comes up for air, shaking her hair back and forth in small movements.

“Now you try.”

“I can’t.” Clarke chokes out, the feelings building becoming too much to deal with. She tries her hardest to shut them out.

“Yes, you can.”

Her emotions are brimming, tears threatening to spill.

Lexa stands up and trudges gracefully to Clarke.

She doesn’t speak, because she doesn’t need to. The brunette extends her hand to rest on Clarke’s bicep with soft but withered fingers, testing their boundaries once more.

“Take my hand and we’ll do this together.”

Clarke doesn’t hesitate as she takes Lexa’s hand.

Clarke shoves her emotions away enough to swim, finally sinking down into the water and using all that Lexa as taught her in the past hour. She holds her breath and kicks her legs violently, creating a splash everywhere.

But she’s doing it.

She actually doing it!

Lexa is laughing a full belly laugh, cheering her on. Eventually Clarke calls out for her to come closer so they can have a bit of well deserved fun. There’s a lot more laughing, joking around. Lexa splashes water in Clarke’s space. The girl feigns disbelief before splashing her right back, swimming in the other direction as fast as possible.

Lexa is faster though.

She reaches around Clarke’s waist, holding firm and spinning her around. They are both laughing now, uncontrollably and Lexa isn’t sure where the happiness bubbling inside her came from.

(that’s a lie, she knows it’s all Clarke’s doing)

Clarke is able to break free from her grasp though and shifts to climb onto Lexa’s back without warning. She just goes with it, carrying the blonde around, spinning and jumping to tease her.

As the giggles subside, Clarke steels herself.

“I want to go into the deep end.”

It’s a non-negotiable demand.

“You sure about this Clarke?”

“Yeah.” she responds, right near Lexa’s ear, too preoccupied by the current task to think about the suggestiveness of the situation. So she complies, Clarke still clinging to her back as she reaches the point where she can no longer stand.

“On 3, I’ll let you go”

_1… 2….. 3!_

Lexa drops Clarke into the water, being sure to stay in close incase Clarke needs assistance. She fumbles around for a few moments, getting her bearings and struggling to float on her own. The panic is starting to rise again and she can’t get orientated.

“Lexa I’m not ready.” she manages to get out before she chokes on some water.

The brunette is beside her in an instant, pulling her to the edge of the pool.

Clarke is coughing hard, shivering while gripping the side and Lexa for dear life.

Lexa feels extremely guilty as if it’s her fault for not giving more precautions.

Clarke notices and spits out between heaving breaths,

“Lexa, hey, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Lexa turns once more, signaling for the other girl to hop on to her back once more. Silence engulfs them. Clarke knows that Lexa still feels bad, she can sense it. So when she settles upon the woman's back, instead of explaining that the blame is not hers to take, she plants a light kiss on her temple.

She stiffens for a moment, but promptly relaxes again. A smile forming on her lips, she wills the butterflies in her stomach to cease.

_(it doesn't work)_

Arriving at the shallow end, Clarke's breathing has returned to normal. She doesn't feel the urge to run screaming from the water and she wants to try again (at a later date, but nonetheless again).

Clarke shuffles off of Lexa and they rest upon the steps, side by side. They watch the sunset, colors spread across the sky in a way Clarke wishes she could recreate. Again, in silence, the two bask in the newfound closeness. And only when it sinks below the horizon, the stars shining bright upon them with the waking moon as their companion, is when Clarke dares to speak.

"Thanks for today."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Of course I do. You're amazing company.. and you taught me how to swim." Clarke responds, noticing the blush rising on Lexa's cheeks.

Without a second thought, Clarke swiftly moves to pull her into a hug, burying her face into the girl's neck. She smells like sunscreen and pool water and flowers on a summer day. The angle is a little uncomfortable considering the way they are situated on the steps but neither mind. Lexa hugs back with just as much fervor, savoring the embrace. Her blush and the butterflies from before intensify tenfold.

They release each other when a loud, whooping noise erupts from their right, and a splash of water hits both of them.

It’s Bellamy, flinging himself into the water.

"Hey sis, who's your girlfriend here?"

 

Now it's Clarke's turn to blush as she throws at him,

"Not my girlfriend! and her name is Lexa, jackass."

"Nice to meet you, Lexa." he says, awkwardly bowing in the water.

"Clarke, Bellamy, time to go." Abby shouts from somewhere off in the distant.

"That's me."

Lexa's face remains stoic, as if not wanting to look disappointed but Clarke can see the gleam of sadness.

"You any good with remembering things?"

"Sure."

"My number is xxx-xxxx, call me sometime okay?"

Lexa face lights up, threatening to outshine the stars above.

"Oh, I definitely will...Clarke." she replies, matter-of-factly.

_Again with the butterflies._

Clarke just laughs, smile just as bright.

 

**-**

**  
** _This isn’t a goodbye, it's a beginning._


End file.
